1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water cooling type cooling jacket for an electronic device, and a buffer jacket using the same, and more particularly, to a water cooling type cooling jacket for an electronic device adaptively contacting on surfaces of heat-generating elements to increase close adhesion and a buffer jacket using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to cool various heat-generating elements such as semiconductor chips or electronic devices in a water cooling manner, a surface contacting a heat-generating element has been made of metal and cooling blocks in which a coolant circulates have been used. Since the conventional cooling blocks are formed of hard materials such as metal in consideration of heat conductivity, it is difficult to make them contact various types of surfaces, e.g., uneven surfaces. Also, due to limitation in installation space, the cooling blocks are difficult to directly install on the various electronic devices such as hard disk drives, video cards or memory cards and a PCB. In order to increasing close adhesion, various adhesive devices having an elaborately fabricated contact surface and a strong clipping force have been used. However, such adhesive devices are mechanically complex.
In the case of conventional air cooling type cooling devices in which surfaces of complex heat-generating elements are brought into direct contact with air to be cooled, a capability of absorbing heat from the surfaces, that is, heat absorptivity, is low, resulting in a poor air cooling efficiency